


Diary of the Bethrothed

by rocketandroll



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance, arranged marriage gone wrong, illumi gets married, marrying illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketandroll/pseuds/rocketandroll
Summary: Arranged marriages...how medieval. But that’s the way things operate when you’re born into an influential family. Little did she know, Tora’s fate was already decided on the day that she kicked  sand into Illumi’s face. Who in the world would want to marry a stoic monster?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Hunter x Hunter and I am completely in love with it. Just had this idea, and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it down.

Chapter 1: Oh, it’s you. 

Dear Diary, 

When I was a child, my father brought me to a place called Kukuroo Mountain. He promised me we would go to an amusement park, but the property set at the top wasn’t exactly a magical place. I have the vaguest memory of attempting to push the stony gate. Maybe I was only six back then, that’s why I wasn’t able to open it. But the way my father opened it with just a simple push of a hand made me think it was just like opening the door to my bedroom. 

I remember feeling cold as I walked down the wide and open path. While there weren’t any roller coasters or spinning tea cups, whoever owned that house had the weirdest dog I’ve ever seen. He was huge and slobbery. Must be a real pain to clean up the poop. 

Papa and I had so many stop overs. After what felt like forever, we finally reached the property. I remember seeing a huge man with long, golden hair. He looked just like a god from my story books. Beside him was the most peculiar woman I’ve ever met. She had goggles on. I remember thinking, why would you have goggles if you’re not swimming? I liked her poofy dress though. I remember asking papa to get me the same kind. 

We were given the most delicious treats in the garden - biscuits, chocolate, and tea. I still didn’t know why we were there. Papa said he had to talk to some important people and that they wanted to meet me as well. As they talked, I jumped off my seat and played in the sandbox. 

I kept looking back to the adults, and I was getting bored of their long conversation. Why were we there in the first place? 

Just when I was about to run back to annoy papa into leaving, a freaky looking boy appeared. 

He had his arms crossed over his chest. His lips were downturn and I remember how eerie it felt to stare back into his jetblack eyes. I didn’t say anything. We just stared at each other. 

He looked like he was about my age at that time. “Hi...who are you?” I asked, but he didn’t answer. I looked back at the adults, and wondered if he was the child of the people my father was talking to. He didn’t look like them at all… 

I asked him again who he was, but he suddenly drew close and pushed me with just one hand. 

What the hell, right? Who knocks down a complete stranger? 

I got angry (never did have the best temper) and stood up, threatened to push him back, but he vanished. Then I fell over because I was pushed from behind. This went on for a while until my irritation consumed me. The next time he tried to push me again, I jumped back and hid behind the target board. 

He looked around to find me and I don’t know how he did it, but he did. We jumped back and forth, avoiding each other, playing an unspoken game of tag. Who the hell was this boy anyway? Why was he coming after me?

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen...and I couldn’t feel him around the area. I stepped out behind the trees and then got knocked down. Enraged, my body filled with warmth as I huffed and grabbed the jungle gym to throw it at him. 

“Your daughter is quite a firecracker, Donovo.” The Zeus-like man told papa. 

Father looked at me disapprovingly and I stopped. The boy once again appeared and pushed me down. Annoyed, I decide to jump back and hide. 

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five...the boy appeared and looked around. Thirty minutes and I heard him say, “Father, she’s weak.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him and jumped out. The second he felt me from behind him, I kicked the sandbox right to his face. 

Papa was angry. 

That was eighteen years ago. This afternoon we went back to the mountain. We had the same treats and tea. The sandbox wasn’t there anymore. But he was. 

Love,  
Tora


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I know you.

Dear Diary,

I was too exhausted to tell you about our visit to the Zoldyck manor yesterday. Pretending to be nice can be quite draining, after all.

We were invited to tea. Not sure why it took eighteen years for us to all see each other again, but nonetheless, it seemed like no time had gone by with papa and Silva. I don't exactly know how often they get together. It's not like papa and I sit down every night and tell each other about our day.

"You remember Tora?" were the first few words I heard Silva (the Zeus-like man) say when we arrived at the manor. His son trailed behind him as they met us in the hall. He hummed in reply and that seemed to be enough. To which, papa prompted, "Tora, say hello to Illumi."

...not like we haven't seen each other recently.

Aside from this engagement, I'm not sure if there was anything else that I was just not made aware of. Illumi had been following me around for some time now. He knows me. I know him. Great as he is at hiding, there are specific instances that his bloodlust slips. I feel a distinct chill in my spine every single time. But I never acknowledge him.

He follows me as I exit a bookstore. I feel his presence when I go out on a Saturday night with my friends. The only time he leaves is whenever I enter my penthouse apartment. Sometimes I don't feel his presence for weeks. Then he pops right in. One thing I'm sure of is that there's always a pattern to his visits.

But just last week, he finally came out of hiding. I was at an airship bar over Yorknew city when he finally confronted me. Well, not 'confronted' me per se...but while I was having a good time with my friends, I suddenly felt that same chill as my eyes focused at the bar. While my friends gushed over his friend with fiery red hair, he easily caught my gaze. Though no words were exchanged, he and I seemed to have an understanding. I know you.

At the end of the night, the airship bar parked and we got off. As I was waiting for the chauffeur to pull up to the curb, he stopped beside me and said, "See you soon."

My throat felt dry, and my heart seemed to skip a beat. "Already?" I called out, my voice breaking in a slight panic just before he got into his own car.

It's weird. I had expected this day to come since I was six years old. But now having actually met him again, sitting down with his family over tea, and discussing our living arrangements after we get married, it's just...I can't believe we're here.

It's not unusual for families like ours to have arranged marriages. My eldest step-brother was a victim of this setup as well. These kinds of situations always have some sort of business or money-making interest behind it.

That intention was always clear to me. But some things just don't add up...

What does Illumi gain by following me around?

Love,

Tora


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hello, Stranger

Dear Diary,

The wedding preparations have begun. It has been about a week since my father and I got back from Kukuroo Mountain, and the packages from Kikyo have been wheeled in almost every day by the butlers. I didn't really expect my future mother-in-law to be so involved with the wedding planning, but I appreciate the gesture…if only the wedding dresses she sent me weren't so damn ugly.

She has probably sent me ten dresses by now, and they all look the same to me – big, poofy, gaudy. Maybe I liked her dresses as a child, but you know, things change…our tastes change.

She also hired a wedding planner. Apparently, we are to have our wedding at the Zoldyck estate. A small wedding of just family members because I doubt any of my friends can actually make it alive in the estate and live to tell the tale. We have 90 days until then.

All these preparations and I still haven't actually talked to Illumi. I'm afraid our first words to each other would be the "I do". That's just tragic. But it's not like I didn't expect it.

I took the opportunity to get to know my fiancé on my last visit. He's quiet, reserved, and picky. Despite the wide array of sandwiches, sweets, and pastries, he set his eyes on just a particular type of biscuits during tea. He was compliant to all his parents' requests, simply nodding or saying, "Yes, mother" or "Yes, father" (at least we have that in common). Although the talks of the Zoldyck family business were discussed in general by Silva, his words seemed to weigh heavily on Illumi. I could tell that there was a different kind of pressure on him, way beyond compared to the ones put on his fat brother and the younger one who likes to wear kimonos.

Despite knowing the real reason why we are to be wed, I just couldn't stop myself, I just had to ask, "So, does that mean I get to be an assassin too?"

Everyone turned to me in surprise. Papa was furious. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

90 days until I leave Yorknew. I'm nervous…but I can't deny that I've been looking forward to it as well, for my own reasons.

Love,

Tora

xxx

Tora sighed and stared at what she had written for one last time. Her body filled with warmth as her aura surrounded her with a faint glow. That's enough reflecting for tonight, she thought, as she shut the journal and placed it aside. The second she stood up, she felt a chill in her spine.

She turned and looked around. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the immense energy drawing closer and closer, breathing down her neck.

As she clenched her fists, feeling on edge, she spoke, "Can't you use the door...Illumi?"


End file.
